True Monster
by alkkhes
Summary: answered FRANKENBELLA CHALLENGE by Whitetigerwolf put a slight twist on what is required {We have vampires and werewolves in twilight, two of the big three, what if Bella was the third. Bella is not entirly Human upon her arrival in Forks, she is a manmade monster, made from pieces of those already dead.} summary from said challenge


well hello fellow reader to true monsters accepted a challenge from Whitetigerwolf for his frankenbella well here is the first chapter un beta-ed. will come right out and say that i am not a fan of the twilight series it just ruins the lore of vampires to badly for one they do not sparkle in the sun blah not vampire blah to time they just blood sucking pixies i also dont know much about frankenstein just the basic lore so for both lore and info they come from wikis. so input your input will be great welcomed to help further the story.

Bella's P.O.V

Ladies and gentlemen, please secure all loose items, put your trays into there up right position and fasten your seatbelts. Came the one to the flight attendant's voice over the p.a. system, which had me looking up from the book I was reading. Fastening my seatbelt, I could not help but chuckle at the thought of me a monster reading a book about a monster Frankenstein by Mary Shelly to be more precise. What makes this even funnier is that I am the daughter of said monster. Yes, my father is the human made monster thou he is not much of a father really, uncle Drake is more of a father then Frankenstein is. But that what you get for creating a monster, they usually latch onto one or two emotions be it angry, love, lust, sadness, and what not as for the past fifty years he has been latched on to my so called mother the bride of Frankstein. Am always fighting with my so-called mother she wants me to call her mother or mum since most of came from British cemeteries. I call her bitch most of the time and when I have to be polite, it is for events that uncle Drake has set up I call her Elsa after the actress that played her in the movie the Bride of Frankstein.

Now many of you are wondering why about me. Yes, the same method was used to create me as it was used to create my father and mother but something went terribly wrong or terribly good depends on whom you ask. Ask my creators not that there is much left of them I was a mistake that be dissected and exam in order not to repeat the same mistake. Ask me, uncle Drake and depend on their mood father and mother I was the best thing that could have happen. Now as to why I am on a plane flying to destination unknown, well that can all be blamed on uncle drake. He got into his head that I have been moping around his castle for too long and I must get out and make friends with children my own age. Either he is getting old or getting he is his kicks at my expense either way he cares in his own way but for being as old has uncle Drake is I cannot bitch about it. However, I think that old age is getting to him a little since he keeps on forgetting that I was created in the year sixteen hundred with father being created one hundred years earlier and Elsa fifty years after him. Moreover, there are not many four hundred year old teens that look like they are sixteen any way blah enough of the past on with the future. So here, I am on a plane that is landing in Seattle Washington half a world away from home.

Walking out of the terminal with my only a small bag I could carry on in the plane since Drake sent the rest of my stuff on head to one of his familiars that I will being staying with until Drake decides that I can come home blah. I see several people holding sign many of them are English thou there are a few of them in Spanish, French, German and one Russian. One English sign sticks out thou and it not due to it having a part of my first name Isabelle on it Swan must be the officer's last name. However it is the glyph of uncle Drakes clan at the end of the name that gets my attention, which means that I will be staying with one of uncle Drakes familiars. It will be an interesting stay if nothing else, as I walk up to him I give him a once over straight brown hair brown eyes a little over six foot tall. In all he could pass for my father or my uncle depending on what uncle Drake told to be. But have a hunch that it will be father since will have the same features or at least hair and color and oddly enough even same facial structure mhmm curious only major problem is that I am eight feet six inches tall. Not many people are taller than I am hell not many monsters are taller than I am and one is my father who tops out at an even nine foot. Stopping in front of the officer, he puts down the sign and gives me a hug before pulling back and out arms length saying. "It's great to see you again Isabella sorry I couldn't be there for your time in the hospital shall we head home dear."

Nodding my head stiffly so not to blow what every cover story that uncle Drake want me to live to. I follow the officer out of the airport and to his police cruiser, after we get in and I move the seat back as far as it will go to give me a little more legroom and put the seatbelt on. As he pulls out of the parking lot, he glances over at me before humbly saying, "It is an honor to meet you Princess." Startled I look over at him and retort, "Princess. I am no princess sir just an another monster trying to find her way kind sir." That got a laugh to emerge from him chuckling he replies, "You I like not afraid to come down to a lower station even it is just to humble a lonely familiar. As for princess comment my dear that is what you are since the master has declared you his heir apparent so in other words you are royalty to use lowly servants. Oh, before I forget names Charlie swan chief of the Forks police force. Hope your stay here is all that you are looking forward too." Turning to look out the window I reply, "So do I Charlie so do I."

for the the readers following king of monsters, ivy's prodigy and red sage beyond they are progressing very slowly due to all kinds of personal going on in my life from school to work to several funerals just havent really had time to type up the stories that i have writen down on paper. well hope i can get another chapter out of true monsters.


End file.
